marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor (Ragnarok)
|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Thor: Ragnarok (2017) |metal = No |affiliation = Hero |ability1 = Power Gain |ability2 = Auto-Block |ability3 = Stun |ability4 = Armor Break |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = ? |tier3basehealth = ? |tier4basehealth = ? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = ? |tier3baseatk = ? |tier4baseatk = ? |synbonus1 = Not Afraid of Death |synpartner1 = Hela |synbonus2 = Friend from Work |synpartner2 = Hulk |synbonus1 = Like Old Days |synpartner1 = Loki |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Hero|tag2 = Asgardian }}Thor (Ragnarok) is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Stats Abilities Boon of the Gods *Activates for every 40 hits on the Combo Meter or whenever struck 20 times. *Fills to max Power over 5.5 seconds. This Power Gain is interrupted if Thor (Ragnarok) gets knocked down by a Special Attack. Boon of the Gods is not affected by Ability Accuracy and prevents Thor (Ragnarok) from gaining Power when struck by Special Attacks. When an Attack Inflicts a Stun *Thor (Ragnarok) deals an additional 250% of that attack’s damage as Physical Damage if the opponent is suffering from Armor Break. When Opponents Intercept Thor’s Dash *Thor (Ragnarok) has a 30% chance to use his shield to Auto-Block any attacks made while he is Dashing towards the opponent. This can trigger the Parry Mastery. Signature Ability Locked= *'Thunder God's Wrath' **After a Special 3, Thor (Ragnarok) is temporarily able to control lightning within his body. |-|Unlocked= *'Thunder God's Wrath' **After a Special 3 Attack, Thor (Ragnarok) is able to control lightning within his body for 7-25 seconds. Thor (Ragnarok) has a 40% chance to inflict Shock whenever making physical contact with opponents, dealing 378 Energy Damage over 5 seconds. **Inflicting Shock has a 16% chance to cause Stun and 40% chance to Armor Break. Additionally, each Shock stack reduces the opponent’s Ability Accuracy by 15%. **Stun lasts for 2 seconds and Armor Break applies a 666 Armor Rating reduction for 6 seconds. Special Attacks *'Fearsome Fighter' **Without Mjolnir, Thor (Ragnarok) must improvise and use his shield as a deadly weapon. ***45% chance to Stun for 1.8 seconds, plus 55% chance if a Combo of 40 or more hits is maintained. *'The Warrior Within' **Skilled with multiple weapons, Thor (Ragnarok) engages his opponent with a ferocious sword fighting style. ***Breaks the opponent’s Armor, applying 1333 Armor Rating reduction for 10 seconds. *'God of Thunder' **Thor (Ragnarok) discovers that his true power lies within, channeling lightning through his fists and electrifying opponents with each punch. ***Shocks the opponent, dealing 540 Energy Damage over 5 seconds. ***This Special Attack can only inflict up to maximum of 20% of the opponent’s max Health as damage. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries *'Pacify' **Through his Signature Ability, Thor (Ragnarok) will be able to apply multiple stuns on the opponent. Pacify will further lower the opponent’s Ability Accuracy in additional to the reduction based on how many Shocks is active on the opponent. *'Precision & Lesser Precision' **Thor (Ragnarok) inflicts a lot of damage when he Stuns an already Armor Broken opponent through an attack. The additional damage is based on the hit so if Thor (Ragnarok) inflicts a Critical Hit, the additional damage dealt is also enhanced. Best way to do it is by doing a Special 2 Attack and then going for a Special 1 Attack right afterwards. *'Despair' **Thor (Ragnarok) is able to reliably Inflict Armor Breaks, Stuns and Shock Debuffs. Paired with Despair at max rank, he will be able to reduce the opponent’s Regeneration effects by 15% for each active Debuff. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Auto-Block:' Thor (Ragnarok) is able to Auto-Block when dashing towards an opponent, instead of being intercepted he will be able to even Stun opponents if the Parry Mastery is enabled. *'Ultron, Iron Man:' Combined with Despair, Thor (Ragnarok) is able to almost completely negate Regeneration effects by doing a Special 3 Attack and stacking Debuffs on the opponent. *'Massive Power Gain Bursts:' Thor’s Boon of the Gods is one of the best Power Gain abilities in the game, but make sure to spend all your Power before getting 40 hits in the Combo Meter to maximize the amount of Power gained. Weaknesses *'Black Widow, Elektra:' Thor’s Auto-Block is affected by Ability Accuracy, enabling Champions with Ability Accuracy reductions to bypass it. *'Green Goblin:' This Champion has the ability to reduce Power Gain effects by 40% through his Cunning ability. This means Thor (Ragnarok) will not be able to get to his Special 3 Attack through his Boon of the Gods ability. References Navigation Category:Skill Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe